123798-morning-coffee-31815-this-week-on-nexus-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Ooh! *grabby hands* G'd Mormfin! I very much do want to learn the dungeons. Wednesdays are back to being poor nights for any sort of commitment and I expect to crash hard tonight. Last night I had the resources to buy Kitty's last AMP tier unlocks so all my currencies (EG, renown, prestige, etc.) can be used on other things. I think I'll save my EG for LAS4 which will take about 3-4 more weeks. Of course now that she has max Ability and AMP points I need to redo her builds. What I really should consider is making sure her tank gear is up to snuff and runed. I'll be able to try again tonight on my first Architect Expert Research craft. I didn't quite grasp what I had to do the first time but with 20/20 hindsight it seems obvious now. Oh well. I did work out the drop pod bay in the ship and fiddled with some of the displays on the bridge so most things are attached to something and not magically floating with no support. The (RP) dance party last night was tons of fun. The trolls apparently took the night off and the lag/falling through floor bug seems to be fixed :D This is more or less a downtime week for me. I don't have any set goals but I'll likely work on the house a little bit, hit some shiphands and maybe some pbg's. Still dithering on who I'll level next. Might take one of them out Saturday morning. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- One day, Dommies might be able to come to the Shadowcaster and chat with us... War story night would be more entertaining.... | |} ---- That day seems pretty far off at the moment. I don't think there are too many bars out if the field, but there might be some structures in wilderrun that would make a nice place as a backdrop. | |} ---- Tree dance hall? | |} ---- ---- For what it's worth, if you're looking into dug-in temples, I would look into some of the Egyptian tombs, especially that of Queen Nefertiri. I'm not sure you can do that specifically, but you might be able to coax that kind of visual out of some of the stoneworks and statues. As for the work, it really depends. It depends mostly on where you want to be in the future. Does this government job include the chance for advancement? Will it contribute to you getting a better job later? If doing what you're doing now contributes to you getting a better job later, and you're not starving or racking up more debt just to buy groceries, I'd stay put. Case in point, I got offered more money to work at a car sales lot than to take my first architecture job. In fact, my wife and I took a huge pay cut and a gamble when we came back to Ohio from Houston. However, we're in a much better place now than we were. Always be looking ahead through your professional future. Sometimes, there will be the lure of easy money, and sometimes that's a good bet to take if you're at your ceiling in your current field and not benefiting from it. However, make sure you're not shooting yourself in the foot later by putting yourself in a position with no upside. | |} ---- ---- Probably that. In the vacuum of the job being necessary for future development, more money is usually the better bet. When I moved back to Ohio, I was working in a background checking office, splitting my time between traveling for mobile fingerprinting and running FBI background checks from cards. Most boring job ever, but it paid decently enough. And it probably looked better on my resume to my architectural employers than my Target career did. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *dives behind a rock and puts his fingers in his ears* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's a general "what happened in Wildstar" thing we make every weekday. I mean, there are threads about specific things all over the place, but this is where we can just jaw mindlessly about Wildstar. We've got a new thread up today! | |} ----